Gallery
by greyswomenyum
Summary: Prompt - "Cristina giving Meredith an orgasm in the gallery while Derek performs surgery below. Bonus points if Lexie looks up and realizes what- er,who- is going down." Again foibles fables's Doctorcest strikes again.


"Oh god I haven't come for weeks Cristina, WEEKS. Seriously it's like we are suddenly this married old couple. It's disgusting. We cuddle. How bad is that? Cuddling? Pfft."

"Owen doesn't even touch me. He's scared I'm going to strangle him in his sleep. He won't even let me suck his cock. He's probably scared I'll have a psychotic episode and bite it off or something. Pussy."

"He's always there. Always looking out for me and cuddling me. Fuck I just need to come."

"I could help you out."

"What?"

"I'll go down on you, but you have to like pull my hair and like dig your nails in really hard in my scalp."

"Are you hearing yourself?"

"Oh come on! It makes sense sad-eyes doesn't want to give you the big O and I am quite happy to do it."

"We're both married."

"Well they're not giving it up. And plus it's me – It's just a favor... there is no way it counts."

"But I'm a girl."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that whole 'Die' and 'Death' thing you had going on was strictly platonic and in case you weren't listening I'm the one that is going to come face to face with the pink monster. Just sit back and come."

"You haven't done this before, are you sure you aren't just going to make it worse for me?"

"For the love of all that is holy, Grey, I went down on my sapphic roommate last year and she didn't really seem to mind, so shut up."

"So you've done this before?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, just this once... It's just I'm so horny and Derek's cutting open a brain down there and-"

"Meredith. Shut - THE FUCK - up."

Cristina walks to the Gallery door and locks it. Meredith pulls down her scrub pants and opens her legs.

"Sheppard really likes the whole infant thing doesn't he?" Cristina teases the hair free patch of skin.

"Just get it over with."

"You are going to have to scoot forward on the chair Mer, fuck you'd think someone's never gone down on you in the gallery before. Spread your legs wider."

Cristina's tongue started on Meredith's clit immediately. She was nothing if not efficient. Her tongue moved in circles, she let her tongue roam a little before securing her lips over the clit and sucking. She started to hum against it.

"Oh my god, you are actually enjoying this."

Cristina removes her lips.

"Stop freaking out. I'm going as quickly as I can. I am not moaning into you, I'm humming into you. I am making you come. I do not want to hear another coherent word from you until after your scrubs are back around your boney ass, otherwise I'll leave your dripping pussy alone and you can endure your cat in heat feelings until the next time Derek decides he wants to make baby McTwisted. Put your hands through my hair and pull."

Meredith nodded and did as she was told.

Cristina's lips returned to the clit and again started humming into the clit. Meredith decided to relax and let what was happening, just happen. She watched the surgery with interest, her climax getting closer, every time Cristina made direct contact with her unhooded clit Meredith pulled the black hair. When Cristina entered her with two fingers her fingernails dig into her scalp.

She watched as her sister and husband continue to make incisions and when the heart rate monitor races her arousal does to. Watching her husband cut officially makes her hot. She starts to feel anticipation really build. Her sister catches her eye and she actually smiles back. In return Lexie actually shoots her a worried look. Meredith is concentrating too hard on pushing Cristina's head more into her tightening pussy to get a release, to care. When her back arches and her head flies back Lexie tries to contain her gasp.

1 plus 1 is two, of course, and her photographic memory has a picture of Meredith's come face, so she confirms what happened over and over every few seconds. When she sees Cristina stand, she can't help but squeal a little in shock... especially as Cristina licks her lips and shrugs before wiping the bottom half of her face. All the eyes in the operating room land on her.

"Thanks Cris."

"You may have a problem with Little Grey though –"

"She can just forget what she saw."

"Uh- no, no she can't she'll take the image of me making you come to the grave – photographic memory. Maybe you should make a deal with Wyatt a two for one family deal."

"Fuck. Maybe I should."


End file.
